What We Face
by BoricuaBeautyx
Summary: Ana never know love, only pain and abandonment. She was once a happy child, but years of abuse made her into something entirely. Now convinced that she is unlovable, a measly little thing, she meets Christian Grey, who shows her a world she has never experienced. But nothing happens without its challenges. Is it possible to save Ana from herself?


**What We Face**

_A/N: Hi guys! This is the first story I have written in a loooong time so I would appreciate constructive criticism if possible __?__. This story is based of true events (of course some details are fabricated or exaggerated to make is seem somewhat like FSOG) that happened in my personal life. So, I'd like to dedicate this story to my love, I hope you guys enjoy!_

_Chapter 1_

The little gym filled with buzzling noises of students chatting in rapid pace, excited for the start of their next stage in life, high school. Ana felt sick with nervousness, cold sweat tickled her back as she shook to push her square framed glasses closer to her eyes.

A nervous habit she has always had.

Meeting new people was difficult, but having a friend was a feeling so foreign, a rarity. She rubbed her hands together, squeezed her eyes closed out of panic, trying not to remember the awful things she had been through the past 5 years.

The lights in the gym were bright enough to bring a painful headache and the overwhelming sounds in the gym seemingly increased her anxiety.

_C'mon…deep breathes Ana…this is nothing._

Her internal battle was halted by a woman. Elegantly dressed, she strutted across the gym floor with confidence, holding a microphone in her hands.

"Good morning Belleview High freshman!" She said with a bright smile. "My name is Mrs. Ragland and I am the head of the freshman department. I will be coming around your classrooms making sure you are receiving the best education possible." Ana opened her eyes and glanced at the woman, curious to hear what she has to say.

"…remember, you kids need anything, my door is on the second floor, room 219. Thank you all for listening and have a great first day!" Ana scoffed.

_Who cares about someone like me…a thing like me? _

She patiently waiting for the other students to leave, some pushed and shoved, eager to get the day started. Others idled behind, already meeting new friends and chatting away. A pang of jealousy hit Ana, when was the last time she ever had real friends? Not one person spared a glance at Ana. Letting out a sigh of sadness, she gently picked her back bag and slugged it over her shoulder. Walking behind the mob of high schoolers, she pulled out her schedule to review her classes, something she had done the night before, but needed a distraction.

_Art…. Hudson…. room 154…1__st__ period._

She avoided glances at the other students as she weaved her way through the crowd of others who were desperately searching for the class before the bell. Walking fast she quickly scanned the school, her prison for the next 4 years. Blue lockers…yellow and black tiles, brown doors….

_Who thought of the color scheme for this school? _She thought amusingly as she approached her first class. Opening the door that feeling was back, 20 pairs of eyes stared at her as she walked in. She wished the floor would devour her, anywhere but there would be paradise. She quickly walked to the teacher's desk and wrote her name on the roster.

"Hi! My name is Mrs. Hudson, what is your name?" The teacher beamed at her over her small glasses. Suddenly, she felt a bit more comfort by the teacher's politeness. "H…hi Mrs. Hudson…. I'm Ana Steele." The teacher gently shook Ana's hand and waved around the room. "You are free to sit wherever you please Ana, just know, that is your assigned seat for the rest of the year, okay?" Ana timidly nodded at the teacher and glanced around the room. 6 group table randomly placed around the room

_Great. Of course, I have to share a table with others._

_Easy Ana, just find an empty seat. The sooner you do that the sooner you'll feel better._

Ana's eyes soon saw an empty chair near the teacher's desk and at the very end of the table, hopefully away from their attention. Putting her bag down and sitting down quietly, she looked to her right, glancing at her fellow group members.

That's when she saw him.

Big grey eyes staring back at her, astonishment written all over his face.

_Why is he looking at me like that…like I'm something marvelous?_

_I know it probably sucks :( but if you guys can give me advice, it would be greatly appreciated. I haven't written in years. That is why it's so short, this happened 6 years ago in real life so I'm struggling to remember all the details. Thank you guys for any support :)_

_-BBX_


End file.
